$\overline{AC}$ is $15$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $17$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $15$ $8$ $17$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 15$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 17$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{15}{17}$